inebmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ling Xiao
Basic Info Ling Xiao is the father of Ling Lan(MC). He ended up going on a mission, that was actually a trap, in which he presumably "died". He was the youngest and most talented God-Class Operator, ever in the history of the Chinese Federation. He was "killed" by the Japanese Imperial Empire (Twilight Empire) while traveling through a meteor field tunnel. He was later found out to be alive, coming out a black hole, and reunited with his family. Currently, he has a terrible relationship with Ling Lan and is often given a cold shoulder by his daughter. He is a "Twenty-four Filial Exemplars Dad" which basically means he sees that everything his daughter does as perfect.Chp 269 He is a role model for every soldier of the Federation and is basically worshipped by them. There is someone in the high ranks of the Chinese Federation that is out to kill him. Fun Fact He named his Mecha "belief" because he loved Lan Loufeng, who wished to see a world flourishing, with a beautiful scenery, and in order to make Lan Loufeng's dream become a reality, he made it so that, when she entered his mecha, she would in the virtual world, see a beautiful scenery, flourishing with Life. Chp 104 The god-class operator of the IN mecha Major General Ling Xiao … that man was the role model of countless soldiers … it was such a shame he had died in the death tunnel of a meteor field seven years ago. He could still remember what a shock it was when the news had first been received. The whole Federation had been shaken to its core, and all the military men had been greatly saddened by the tragedy. For context, it should be noted that there were only 12 god-class IN mecha operators throughout the entire Federation. Each god-class operator was considered a national treasure, and was the representation of a country's might, acting as a deterrent to foreign enemies. And Major General Ling Xiao, in particular, had been the only operator to have ascended to god-class within the past ten years, and he had also been the youngest IN mecha operator. Back then, everyone had been optimistic, anticipating that Major General Ling Xiao would be able to become the strongest god-class operator among the twelve, with youth as his greatest advantage. Sadly, the tree of his talent grew too high above the canopy 1 — it was toppled by the wind long before he could truly spread out his branches. Later on, the Federation's investigation had uncovered that the magnetic turbulence within the death tunnel was most likely a sinister plot hatched by an enemy nation, specifically targeting Major General Ling Xiao. Unfortunately, the Federal Intelligence Agency hadn't discovered this in time, and the painful price of their oversight was twofold — not only had the nation lost the potentially strongest god-class mecha operator of the future, but the two countries had also become bitter enemies, whereby the war between them would not stop till one side was annihilated. The death of a god-class mecha operator would never be forgiven by the soldiers of the Federation! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:23rd Division Category:General Category:God-Class Category:Mecha Pilot Category:Federation Category:Doha Category:Divine Command Sect Category:Ling Family Category:Human